The Escape from a ship (Danny version)
Later that night, Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa were locked in the dungeon. They managed to break free from the hand cuffs, grunting. "They were the princesses." Baloo said. "We can't believe it." Hathi explained. "Because we've been LYING TO THAT STUPID HONEST JOHN!" Louie shouted. Suddenly, they heard a giggling sound. It was Tod, who came to the rescue. "Hey, guys!" Tod called. "Tod! Down here." Kaa called. Tod giggled, "I'm on it." Then he went down the dungeon. "Hey, c'mon. Help us get out of these." Kaa added. "But don't you know by order of Danny Cat?" Tod mumbled, "The Four Princessed need help. Oh, come on!" "Hey, they're in trouble." Hathi said in a shocked tone. Tod took out the keys to free Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa. "Don't worry, Tod. It'll come in handy." Louie added, "Princess Sawyer's gonna marry the prince." "Aha! Got it!" Tod said, as he finally freed Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa. "I know." Hathi sighed. "We're the fools." Baloo sighed. "You four are only the fools if you give up, boys." a green sea witch's voice said. "Who-Who are you?" Louie gulped. The green sea witch walked towards the jungle cubs. "I'm Morgana the sea witch, a lowly prisoner like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more." "We're listening." Baloo said. "There is a place, boys." Morgana told them, "A place called Treasure Mountain, filled with treasure in your wildest dreams!" She took a handful of three gold coins and showed them to Louie, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa, who looked at the coins in wonder and awe. "Wow!" Tod gasped. Morgana put the coins away, turned her back on the boys, hopped twice on four squid-like tentacles, and walked on all eight squid-like tentacles with her head turned towards them. "There is enough treasure to impress the girls, even the female black mouse, who goes by the name of Minnie Mouse." she smiled. What the jungle cubs didn't notice was Donald popping up from behind Morgana, sweating like a pig. "Morgana, can you hurry up?" Donald cried, "I'm dying here!" Morgana didn't like this one bit. So she conked the duck on the head, knocking him back down to the ground, unconscious. Hathi said, "But the law says that only a prince can--" "You four have heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" Morgana asked, cutting him off and leaning toward the jungle cubs' faces, "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Then she smiled, showing them her shiny white teeth. "So, why would we want to share all of this wonderful treasure with Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Bagheera, and Shere Khan?" Kaa asked, as he, Louie, Baloo, and Hathi stood up. "I need a young orangutan, a young sloth bear, a young elephant, and a young snake with strong bodies and pixie dust to go to Treasure Mountain and get it." "Excuse me, but there's just one problem," Louie said. "Treasure Mountain's far away, and we're in the dungeon." Morgana shook her head. "Uh-uh-uh. Things are not always what they seem." she said, as she pushed open the brick wall of the dungeon. "Now, have we got a deal?" Morgana asked, extending her hand towards Louie, Baloo, Hathi, Kaa, and Tod. At first, the jungle Cubs and Tod thought it was a difficult assignment, but Tod said, "Ok. Then, let's go!" And Louie, Baloo, Hathi, Kaa, and Tod escaped the dungeon with Morgana so they could go to Treasure Mountain. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes